A Summer With You
by gracie-the-shadow-writer
Summary: In celebration of the end of the semester, and the beginning of Summer, Magnus and Alec take a weekend trip to the beach.


**A/N: This is part one of the Shadowhunters AU Mondays challenge. It can also be read on tumblr, and on Ao3.**

"Come on, Magnus, we need to get going before it gets too crowded!"

It was Summer break, and Magnus and Alec were going on a weekend trip to Long Beach Island. They had just finished off their second year of college with a bang, so they wanted to start off their Summer with something fun that they could do together.

They were currently in their hotel room, getting ready to walk down to the beach.

"Don't you worry, Alexander. Summer vacation has only officially started for colleges and universities, so it's not even the busiest time of the year yet. We'll practically have the beach all to ourselves!" Magnus stated, excitedly.

Alec smiled at that, and said, "Good. We haven't had much time to be together the last couple of weeks with finals and everything happening. I'll finally have you all to myself." He said, looking in Magnus's eyes lovingly.

Magnus had a look in his eyes that could melt your heart. "I'd love to have you all to myself." He said. "Come here." Magnus pulls Alec closer to him, and leans his head up to kiss him on the lips. Alec loved kissing Magnus; he could never get tired of it. It just happened so naturally between them, as if they've been doing it for years. When they parted, Magnus said, "Alright, my love; I agree that we should definitely get going."

So they gathered their things, and headed out the door.

When they got to the beach, there was only a handful of people there.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said there would be hardly anyone here." Alec said, looking around at the practically deserted beach. "Where is everyone?"

Magnus chuckled. "Like I said, the Summer season hasn't even officially started yet, so no one is going to be here except for residents of the town. Besides, it's not even that hot today anyway. It's just nice to take a walk around the beach. What do you say?" He asked, holding out his hand to Alec.

"Of course." Alec said, as he took Magnus's hand, and they began walking down the shore line.

They were walking along the water; sand between their toes, and waves crashing at their legs. They walked together in a comfortable silence, enjoying the sounds of the sea, the cool breeze blowing through their hair, and soaking in the feeling of each other's hand engulfing their own. Alec always loved the beach. Him and his family used to take trips down to Cape Cod every year, but they stopped going after him and his siblings got older, and his parents got busier with work. When Magnus showed him pictures of the beach on Long Beach Island that him and his family used to go to, he was already on board with going there. It just looked so beautiful

As they were walking, a funny thought occurred to Alec. "Magnus, have we just become one of those clichéd couples who take walks along beaches?" He asked, unable to contain his giggling.

"Yes, it seems we have." Magnus replied, also starting to laugh uncontrollably.

The two of them started laughing together, Magnus burying his face in Alec's neck. Once their laughter began to settle down, Alec turned his body towards the ocean to look at the horizon. Magnus, his head still resting against Alec's neck, wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, holding him close.

"It sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Magnus asked, staring in awe at how the sunlight bounces off the ocean waves.

"Yeah, it is. Not as beautiful as you are, though." Alec said, whispering the last part in Magnus's ear.

Magnus looked at him with an adoring smile. "I love you, Alexander Lightwood. So much."

"I love you too, Magnus Bane." Alec replied, leaning over to capture Magnus's lips in a sweet kiss.

 **A/N: Thainks for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments, or on Tumblr or Twitter.**

 **Tumblr: malecbane-wood**

 **Twitter: gracie_reader0**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


End file.
